


旧日碎片

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Oid things, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23245063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: 莱姆斯递给他一个信封，今天份的贿赂。
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 16





	旧日碎片

**Author's Note:**

> 食用说明：  
> 1.犬狼无差，时间线凤凰社；  
> 2.关于那封旧信怎么会在小天狼星的卧室里；  
> 3.人物抑郁、自杀倾向。  
> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

莱姆斯递给他一个信封，今天份的贿赂。狼人每天都给西里斯带一两件小东西，迄今出现的有双面镜、韦斯莱魔法把戏商店的测试中产品、新衣服、松木味的沐浴露、糖果（认真的？）等等，像只往你门前叼猎物的野生动物。他还是老样子，知道如果西里斯执意要出去自己没法阻拦，便绝口不劝，光是拿这套装可怜：请你再等等，请你别出去，请你，请你，请你。

有些日子里西里斯会欣然接受，反正也不能出去，能得点小恩小惠没什么坏处；有些时候他憎恨自由之外的一切，包括面前的礼物和捧来这份心意的老友。

而今天，他就只是觉得累。

“我不要。”西里斯说，瞥了那东西一眼，他真的不关心里边是什么。

“打开看看。”莱姆斯的声音纹风不动，这不是他第一次收到这样的回复，“或者我来替你打开，就像替一个小宝宝收礼物那样。”

“随你的便，月亮脸。”西里斯起身离开，“别再给我带东西了，没用的，留着它们吧。”

他径直走回房间，仰面躺在大床上。除了卧具，这里满目皆是陈旧的金色和红色，他少年时费了九牛二虎之力阻止父母把它们换掉，结果就是二十年后的现在，他自己也拿这些装饰没办法。用装潢来强调立场实在是很傻的叛逆行为，因为西里斯其实不喜欢金色和红色，仅从审美的角度来说——他喜欢银色，对，斯莱特林的代表色之一；还有黑色，相当不幸它同时还是他的姓氏。当然，这也可能出自一个黑发灰眼帅哥的自恋情绪。

曾经的帅哥，不管旁人怎么说，他知道自己已是今非昔比。说来奇怪，他从来不以外貌自负，然而逃亡途中某次，他在下着雨的空旷街道上变回人形闲逛，从橱窗里看到了自己的倒影。尽管现下他不复当时的形销骨立，关于外貌变化的念头却再也不曾离开他的脑子。

不过说起来，很多东西都不一样了，连蜂蜜公爵的巧克力尝起来都跟他记忆中不同。还有莱姆斯，他脸上胳膊上新增的伤疤，走路时微微倾向一侧的姿势，那匹狼，他的阿兹卡班消耗着他。

西里斯花了好几个小时单纯地躺在床上，什么都没做，任由思绪蔓延，然后就连思绪都停滞了，仅余一片空白。他太累了，他不再需要为了躲避追捕一天跑过三个郡，他的双颊开始丰满，长了不少体重，丢掉那些快要结块的衣服，每天都可以泡澡；然而他却觉得每件小事都十倍百倍地消耗着他。他时常挤了牙膏然后把它放在台子上直到干掉，或者任由满浴缸的水变得冰凉，只因为他就像一辆耗尽了油料的摩托车，没有动力做任何事。这老宅，他童年时的家，正在吞噬他，把他消化得渣都不剩。求救的声音湮没在嗓子里，人们不是觉得他疯了，就是在等着他变疯。

他考虑过——认真地考虑过终结，他写好了遗嘱，选好了他最愿意穿的衣服（唐克斯选的袍子，上边是银杏和薰衣草这种古怪的纹样组合），他试过在浴室捏着刀片花两个小时说服自己只刮掉胡子而非把喉咙一并割断。他没提过莱姆斯的小玩意儿救过几次他的命，以及如果不是每周收到以“亲爱的伤风”开头的信件，也许他早就会反锁房门给自己念个死咒。

死在老宅，最初和最终，想来还挺合适。不过自杀总归没什么意思，要是能为了一次任务、为了救某人赔上性命，才配得上他这般努力捱到如今。

等西里斯积聚起力量从床上爬下来，他的肚子也饿了。只是如果厨房里没现成的，他不确定自己做完饭，还有吃它们的兴致。有面包一切就好办，三明治算得上保险的选择。

走下楼梯，西里斯的脚步停住了。那信封搁在茶几上，而莱姆斯正以他这个年纪不该做的姿势蜷在沙发一角打盹，抱着一个靠垫，脑袋歪斜地顶着扶手，醒来时他肯定会宁愿自己没长脖子。西里斯轻手轻脚地走过去，狼人下巴搁在靠垫上，掺了太多白色的鬓发散乱，眉头略微皱起，看上去脆弱而不设防。这个场景原理未知地将沉甸甸的负罪感灌进他的胃，让他感觉自己可能猛踢了一只小狗狗之类的。

“喂，月亮脸，”他轻轻摇晃莱姆斯的上臂，“醒醒。别睡这儿。”

莱姆斯发出一串绵长幽怨的“嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯”，然后唰地睁开眼，省略掉半梦半醒的过程。西里斯觉得这整个儿组合有点怪吓人的，同时对方搞清楚自己身处何处之前那种下意识的惊恐，又使他有点难过。

不出所料，莱姆斯一边起身，一边痛苦不堪地揉着脖子。“嗨，大脚板，你下来了。”

“观察力很棒嘛。”西里斯说，看了一眼座钟，还有四十七分钟到午夜，“你之前吃了晚饭没有？”

“没。”狼人用像是干洗的动作揉搓自己的脸，“我想等你下来来着，不知道什么时候睡着了。”

昨天和前天没有礼物，西里斯想起，因为是满月。莱姆斯对他提过，年纪越大，狼人这回事就越难，当个不咬人的狼人则是难上加难。

“来点蔬菜汤？”他提议，因为莱姆斯很少拒绝热汤，而且新鲜蔬菜对莱姆斯来说总是太贵。

“好啊，唔，”莱姆斯犹豫了一下，“你真的不想拆礼物吗？”

他还没狗狗眼，不过很接近了，甚至都不是故意的，可恶。西里斯把自己扔上沙发，忿忿地弹了一下，抓起那个信封撕开。

一张照片先掉了出来，主角是骑在玩具扫帚上的绿眼睛小婴儿，詹姆的两条腿在旁边小跑着保护，莉莉站在前方拍着手欢笑。西里斯眨眨眼睛，他抽出里边的信纸，有一会儿他在想自己居然忘了莉莉的字迹。莉莉是那个讲究仪式感的人，张罗节日和各种各样特殊日子的庆祝活动和礼物，每周一定给朋友们写信，维持着成为丈夫的詹姆与过去好友们的友谊。信不长也不短，写满废话，骑着他送的玩具扫帚到处乱飞的哈利，佩妮送的难看花瓶，被迫宅家郁闷不已的詹姆，诸如此类早已淹没在无数好日子里的小事。

“无限爱意，莉莉。”西里斯轻声念出，他当时花了一个多小时挑选那把玩具扫帚——有记录表明他花过更短的时间把酒吧里的姑娘带上床。他早就把它忘了。

“我那时候到你的房子住过一段时间。”莱姆斯说，比起吸引好友注意更像自言自语，“在……那之后。走的时候我带走了一些东西，我猜你可能会想把它们要回来。”

西里斯结束他的阅读，端详信纸本身，边缘很钝了，折痕处字迹剥落，一定有人反复地展开又折回去多次。他又拿起信封，上边的字迹是莉莉的，莱姆斯特地把它复原成这样，假装是莉莉刚又寄给他了一封信。这个傻瓜，把那些旧日的碎片掺在糖果和沐浴液里，不动声色地还给他。

“我没找到太多。”那是当然，他从来没有保存东西的习惯，“这是最后一件了，都还给你了。”

“谢谢，呃，伙计。”西里斯把信纸原样放回去，“你确定你不想拿回——”

语句在他看清对方的时候戛然而止，莱姆斯盯着他手里的东西，带着安静的依赖和渴痛，像是他刚把一只手或一条腿砍给西里斯。也许他真的会，如果这能有所帮助。

“不，不。”狼人切断注视，飞快地摇头，“它们是你的，我早该还给你了。随你怎么处理，不想要的话可以扔了——我该走了。”

他匆匆忙忙地站起来，手指摸索外套扣子，迈步时重心偏得比平时更厉害。

“月亮脸！”西里斯也站了起来。

狼人背对他，肩膀前倾，闻言微微仰起头。

“怎么，还想要礼物吗？”莱姆斯刻意轻快地说，“大脚板——我已经没有东西可以给你了。”

西里斯闭了闭眼。

“蔬菜汤。”他说。

“我不饿。”

“还有别的。”

莱姆斯拒绝回头，固执地对着霉斑未净的墙壁。

“还有什么？”

西里斯抬起一只脚，向前半尺，慢慢地踩下去，然后是另一只；他的手向前探，上下游移，像个盲人。他找到莱姆斯的手肘，探索前臂，找到粗糙的手掌，受伤的关节和指甲尖端的裂痕；他的胸膛贴住狼人后背佝偻的弧度。莱姆斯将背弓得更厉害，手带着他的往自己的躯干收拢，直到整个人都在他的包裹下，与他一同颤抖、摇晃。

“有的，”他说，“你可以给我的东西。”

狼人的头颅往后移动了一点，轻轻地，靠向他的肩。

“只要你想要，”他的老朋友回答，“只要你想。”

（全文完）


End file.
